


Hey Jude

by Gjonnor



Category: Jonnor - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gjonnor/pseuds/Gjonnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor celebrate Jude's 16th birthday together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

When I saw Jude walking towards me I couldn't help but smile. Today was his 16th birthday and we were going to celebrate! 

"Hey, babe!" My boyfriend exclaimed to me while wrapping me into his arms and placing a soft, sweet kiss on my lips that sent a rush through my entire body. Each and every kiss we shared brought me back to our first kiss a few years back.

*flashback*  
This camping trip was shit. It was boring and all I wanted to do was spend some alone time with Jude. He's the only person who truly made me happy and too many people were around bugging us. But tonight we were sharing a tent together, so hopefully we can hang together then. 

The day went on with Jude and I exchanging awkward, but cute looks at each other. We both knew we liked each other, but neither of us wanted to admit it.

Now in the tent we were talking. Just boring conversation about stupid school shit. But I didn't care. As long as I could stare into his deep brown eyes, I was happy. I got lost in his face... His eyes... His cute nose... And his lips. His oh so kissable lips. Watching them move as he spoke. And then without realizing it, our lips were together. I couldn't believe it. I was kidding Jude!  
*End Flashback*

After all this time, I still got a huge rush from my sweet, adorable boyfriend. I pressed my lips to his again and sank deeper into the kiss.  
"Happy Birthday, Jude. Do you wanna drive my car?"

"Hell yes!! Where should we go?" 

"Let's just drive around for awhile." 

So we drove. We drove just enjoying each other. I couldn't help but look at him and blush. 

"Hey Jude," I stated quietly.

"Yes?"

"Don't make it bad" I sang.

"Oh god, please don't start!" My brown eyed boyfriend laughed.

He always said he hated when I sang Hey Jude, but secretly he loved it! 

"Take a sad song and make it better," I continued.  
"Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better  
Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better."

By the end of the song we were both singing together with his hand in mine. 

"Hey Connor?" He said nervously.

"What? Are you gonna make up a song," I chuckled.

"I love you"

What?? This was the first time said that to me. A rush of feelings came over me. I just sat there not knowing how to respond.

"I'm sorry," Jude said disappointedly.

"No no no," I exclaimed after being snapped back to my senses, "I.... I love you too."

"Really??" 

"Yes! And I should have said it months ago, but I was too nervous," I admitted.

"I understand. All I know is you're the love of my life and I wanted to tell you that!" 

I blushed at this. Here I was spending time with my one, true love. Jude Adams Foster! That's all I want in life. To spend my life like this. With Jude forever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Give some suggestions for future stories!! I don't own anything recognizable! Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
